Flame Legend Vargas
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10016 |no = 801 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 38 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 10 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 191 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Along with his friend's wings, Vargas headed towards the center of the battle against the gods only to find a young girl who hated humans running rampant in the forest. He defeated the girl while still wounded, later regretting having taken her life even after all the damage she had caused. At that moment a knight appeared before him, leading to an intense duel in which Vargas would obtain powers greater than those of a god. However, after hearing the knight speak he stopped fighting back, losing his life to the blade that struck him as he smiled. With no one to defend it, the Agni empire began to crumble after this hero's death. |summon = My life's just a small price to pay. My will shall burn forever to light the future of the people! |fusion = Burn, Dandelga! Set my soul ablaze, and reduce all our enemies to ashes! |evolution = God, human, it doesn't matter! I'll keep growing stronger to protect everything precious to me! | hp_base = 4250 |atk_base = 1330 |def_base = 1165 |rec_base = 1100 | hp_lord = 6600 |atk_lord = 2400 |def_lord = 2100 |rec_lord = 2000 | hp_anima = 7492 |rec_anima = 1762 |atk_breaker = 2638 |def_breaker = 1862 |atk_guardian = 2162 |def_guardian = 2338 | hp_oracle = 5707 |rec_oracle = 2238 | hp_bonus = 1700 |atk_bonus = 680 |def_bonus = 360 |rec_bonus = 360 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Fire of Lore |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Fire types |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Flare Ride Climax |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Brave Savior |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & greatly boosts Atk for all allies for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Ignis Weiser |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies, massive Atk reduction for 2 turns & greatly boosts Atk for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Spark of Future Flames |esitem = Dandelga |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters in battle & boost to damage dealt to weaker elements when Dandelga is equipped. |evofrom = 10015 |evointo = 10017 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 10133 |evomats5 = 10132 |evomats6 = 10131 |evomats7 = 10130 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Six Heroes |addcatname = Vargas6 }}